


Sunrise Kingdom

by AriadneEurydice



Series: Based on Movies [1]
Category: Moonrise Kingdom (2012), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a movie I watched last night, Cussing, Discovery, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moonrise Kingdom au, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine Boy and Moonlight Boy are in love, they just want to be together. What's wrong with that? (Based on Moonrise Kingdom, all I could think about was my otp so I'm doing the thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Ash and Paul are TWELVE, AS BASED IN THE MOVIE. there are slight sexual themes, but nothing too much for two budding teens.

**CAMP KAWLIGA - SINNOH - 8:39 A.M.**

"Who's missing?" Scout Master Birch asked, looking around at his troops. They all looked amongst each other and whispered before turning back to Birch.

"Ward Sir, Ward isn't up yet." One of the boys said, he had a weird headband on, they called him Cameron.

"Well then let's go wake him up!" Scout Master Birch said, leading his troops in a march towards the tents.

When they reached Ward's tent Birch unzipped it and walked in. Everything seemed to be in natural order, Ward's maps covering the inside of the tent and a small cot against the back right corner.

Birch looked over the small tent to see a small piece of paper under the pillow. Birch opened it and began to read. He them crumpled up the paper and began ripping down the maps. Behind the last one, the farthest in the tent had been covering a small hole that had been cut out.

"Well boys, he's flown the coop." Birch said, handing his head boy the paper who began to read aloud.

 _"Scout Master Birch, I am very sad to inform you I can no longer be involved with the Boy Scouts of Sinnoh. The rest of the troop will probably be glad to hear this. It is not your fault. Best wishes, Paul Ward."_  All the boys gasped as Birch walked out of the tent and into his own.

Birch sat down at the table and began dialing the number to the Police Station.

"Jenny, I need your help. It seems one of my scouts has flown the coop."

"What does that mean? Over." Jenny asked,

"One of my boys seems to have stolen a dug- out and some fishing tackle, ten pounds of sundries, two bedrolls, plus an air rifle - and disappeared. Over." Birch said as Cameron counted off to him.

"Well then, I'll notify his parents then. What was his name, and could you count off the number for me?" Jenny asked, pulling out her writing pad.

Birch called off the number and then hung up when she allowed him.

"Damn it Ward, please, be alive when we find you.." Birch huffed, pulling out a cigarette, which Cameron lighted before he turned to leave before the smoke caught him.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson, yes, this is Officer Jenny. I have called to inform you that your son, Paul Ward has been reported missing since this morning." Jenny said,

"Thank you very much for telling us this. In fact, we've come to a decision, as a family, because this is only the most recent incident involving Paul's troubles, and it's just not fair to the others, so, unfortunately - we can't invite him back, at this time." Mr. Clarkson says. This takes Officer Jenny back,

"There's no cause for alarm, sir. We'll find him. We're just notifying you as a matter of protocol and so on. I understand that. I'm notifying you of the situation on my end. I'm confused by that statement. You can't invite him back?" She asks,

"I'm afraid not. He's a good boy, he's got a good heart, but it's just not fair to the others, you see? He's emotionally disturbed." Mr. Clarkson says, sitting back in his chair.

"Am I speaking to Paul's father?" Jenny asks, sitting up.

"No, sir. Paul's parents passed away a number of years ago. We're Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson. We're foster parents. Paul's been with us since last June."

"Excuse me, sir. This is Scout Master Birch speaking. Are you implying Paul's an orphan?" Birch asks,

"Well, it's a known fact. Of course, he is."

"Why the hell doesn't it say that in the register? Excuse my language."

"I don't know. What register? We sent him a letter. It should reach you presently."

"Mr. Clarkson, I've got an escaped Scout. We're notifying you as a matter of protocol. You say you can't invite him back? You say he's an orphan? Well, I don't understand how that works." Jenny says looking over at Birch with a dumbfounded expression.

"That's up to Social Services. They'll be in touch with you. They'll look after Paul. Good luck to you." The line goes blank and Jenny has to hold back a scream. Social services? Orphan? How can these people not care?! 

* * *

"Alright," Scout Master Birch said, "Paul Ward has gone missing, this is the perfect opportunity to use all the skills we've honed from the beginning of summer." He said. 

"What if he resists?" One of the scouts asked, raising his hand. 

"What?" 

"Are we allowed to use force Sir?" 

"No scout, this is a non-violent rescue effort!" Birch said, looking around at all troops.

* * *

_"I heard he ran away because his parents died."_  Trip said. 

 _"I heard he didn't have any family in the first place."_ Another scout said. 

_"That's probably why he's crazy."_

_"Well I'll tell you one thing, if we find him, I'm not going to be the one who forgot the weapon."_ Trip said, turning his nose up in the air. 

* * *

ENTER - OAK HOUSEHOLD - 10:25 A.M. 

ASH- 

I walked out of my house, suitcase in hand. I closed the gate quietly and opened the mailbox, there was a letter, scrawled handwriting boxed in at the top and in the middle. I walked along the path, I couldn't and wouldn't open it just yet.

I sat down at the bus stop, even though it was a saturday. I pulled open the note and scanned over it.

 _Walk four hundred yards due north from your house to the dirt path which has not got any name on it. Turn right and follow to the end. I will meet you_ _in the meadow. - P,_ it said in what looked like rushed handwriting. I nodded to myself and opened my suitcase, sticking it in with all of his other letters. I then got up and walked back home, I opened the gate and went straight up to my room.

I pushed the suitcase far under my bed and switched it for my backpack, which I had packed the night before. I pulled the zipper open and went to the other side of my room. I pulled open the corresponding door that led to the room where we keep the pokemon. Pikachu looked up at me as I opened my backpack, he only nodded before he walked over.

I pulled him out and wrapped him in a blanket before I stuck him too, into my backpack.

I got onto my brother's dresser and pulled down his binoculars, and my hat, securing both on, I grabbed my backpack and promptly walked downstairs. My mother was giving my brother Gary a bath, he's bleeding, I only stop to stare for a second as he pouts quitely before I continue down the stairs and past my father.

I do as told, and I wait in the meadow and pull out the binoculars. I look around before I see a flash of purple. There Paul comes, walking up to me in the distance.

He stops ten feet away and I stare. He looks so different now, taller, his hair is cut shorter, probably since he was sent away.

* * *

ONE YEAR AGO, ENTER - CELESTIC TOWN, SINNOH, CELESTIC MIDDLE SCHOOL.

I saw him at school, it was halfway through the year, he was new.

"What's your name?" He asked, sitting down next to me and my friend.

"I'm Barry, he's Kenny-" My best friend said, I looked to see my brother was also walking over.

"No, what's your name?" The boy asked, pointing right at me. We stared at each other for a second.

"My name is Ash." I said, holding my head high as I looked away. Gary came back to stand next to me.

"I'm Paul." He said, he stared at me for a bit and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and something tugged at me.

"Lunchtime everyone!" Mr. Sycamore said, walking into the room.

I moved to stand and head over to the other side where we kept our bags. "Looks like mom made us peanut butter and jelly again!" Gary laughed, it was our favorite. I shook my head as we headed out of the door. "Psst." Gary whispered as he came up behind me. "It seems like the new boy likes you." He giggled.

I could feel the blush rise as we sat down and I looked up to see Paul look around at all the tables, visibly shaking. "Paul!" I yelled, he looked over and waved. He nodded once and began walking over. In my hurry to eat I opened my bag a bit too fast and ripped it. I pulled out my contents and laid them on the table, and began to eat as Paul sat down, a sack lunch that barely held anything.

Gary, Paul and I ate in silence before Gary and I noticed how little he was eating. We looked at each other and nodded before we gave him each one of our halves of the sandwich. Paul nodded gratefully and began to eat, it was obvious he hadn't eaten in a while.

Just then the principal walked in and called Paul's name. Paul Ward. Ward. I looked at Gary, and he confirmed my confusion with a nod. Paul was a Ward of the Country.

We watched as Paul stood and walked over to Principal Rowan. I saw the hunch in his shoulders as something was said.

When Paul walked back to pick up his lunch he looked sad. "I have to go, my.. caretakers are taking me back." He said quietly.

I looked back down at my paper bag. "Wait here!" I said, standing before I ran to Principal Rowan who was waiting for Paul. "Can I borrow a pen?" I asked, he smiled and offered the pen in his pocket.

I ran back and ripped the rest of my bag and wrote down my address. "Write to me." I said, handing Paul the paper. He smiled and nodded.

I handed Principal Rowan his pen back and watched as he and Paul walked off.

I received a letter the next week.

* * *

"Were you followed?" Paul asked, walking forward to where I could see him. I giggled at the way his bandana flapped in the wind. He looked cute in his boy scout uniform. Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson had sent him to boy scouts to 'clean up his act' his hat reminded me of an electivire. I stared at the bouquet of lilies in his hand.

"No, I don't think so. I took a pretty new path so they wouldn't be able to follow anyway." I said. I set my backpack down as he walked more towards me, we were now only two feet away. The closest we had been in a year. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out Pikachu, letting him get some fresh air.

Paul saw Pikachu and smiled, breathing out a laugh, "You brought him! Good! I brought Elekid!" Paul said, pulling out his pokeball and released the small electric type pokemon who immediately began chatting with my Pikachu. It had been the only thing he was able to keep from the home for boys. "Oh um, here, I-" he blushed as he handed me the flowers.

"That's great!" I said, smiling at him. "Thank you, I love lilies."

"Okay, now, let's get down to business, I've made a map of where we need to go." Paul said, pulling it out of a huge bag he had strapped to his back. "I want to be here, by 1400. That means two o'clock. And I'll want us to go slow, so halfway today and halfway tomorrow seeing as you're wearing Sunday shoes."

"They aren't really Sunday shoes but-" I cut off as Paul offered some beef jerky. "Thank you."

"Let's get going!" Paul said, "I want to set up camp by 1600, so we can eat." Paul said, quickly kissing me on the cheek as he grabbed my hand.

* * *

We walked through the meadow and into the forest, "want some water?" Paul asked pulling out a flask after helping me down from a particularly large rock.

I nodded and took the flask from him.

"Well, if your throat gets parched, stick a pebble in your mouth and suck on it. You can quench your thirst with the spit, supposedly." Paul said, I nodded and leaned down to give Pikachu some water.

"Sometimes I stick leaves under my hat. It cools your head down." He said, lifting his hat as we began walking again, Elekid and Pikachu running ahead.

"That's a good idea. It might help also if you didn't wear fur." I said, pulling off his hat and brushed out the leaves.  


"That is better." Paul whispered, turning towards me. "Thank you."

"No problem.."

"Here's a trick. Throw grass in the air, and you can see which direction the wind's blowing." He said, pulling grass from the ground and threw it in the air. It plummeted back down and got caught in his hair and tickled my nose. We giggled as we tried to clean it off.

"Which way?" I asked as I picked the last pieces of grass out of his hair.

"Unknown. I guess it doesn't really matter, as long as we cover our tracks." He said, turning back again to the trail.

We came to another rock side, I held onto his shoulders as he helped me down them. "You smell like cologne." Paul said, leaning in closer to breathe in.

"It's my fathers.." I said, taking his hand as we reached a small river.

"There's a tree that fell! Let's climb over that."

He helped me cross, taking my bags for me as I held onto Pikachu.

I watched as Paul set up a tent and put in our sleeping bags, I fed Pikachu and Elekid while Paul pulled out a fishing rod. I tended the fire as he waited for something to bite.

I watched as he de-scaled the fish and cleaned it as best he could before he put it on the pan.

* * *

I grinned as I blew on the hot fish before I stuck it in my mouth, eating. "This is very good Paul! You know a lot about camping!"

Paul flushed red, "I decided I'd rather learn how with Scout Master Birch than fight him all day.. it wasn't until I received your letter that I realized that it was actually a really good thing.. I wanted to make all this work. Just for you." He said as he took a bite. I laughed and leaned against him.

"Thank you Paul."

* * *

"So, what did you bring? Let's make an inventory." Paul said, pulling out a notepad.

"This is my record player. It works with batteries. Actually, it belongs to my brother Gary I left him a note. Do you like music?"

Paul nods and makes a note. I open a leather folder, with my favorite records in it.

"This is my favorite record album. My godmother gave it to me for my birthday. She lives in Kanto.." I said, showing it to him. He nods quietly.

"These are my books. I like stories with magic powers in them. Either in kingdoms on earth or on foreign planets. Also, time-travel, if they make it realistic. Usually, I prefer a girl hero, but not always. I couldn't bring all of them because it got too heavy. You can borrow any you want." Paul writes more down, "I also brought my lefty scissors because I'm left-handed, my toothbrush, some rubber bands, extra batteries, and my binoculars, as you know. I forgot my comb." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

Paul picks up one of the books. It is called The Girl from Jupiter. There is an illustration on the cover of a young, alien princess with glittering tears on her cheeks. Paul begins to examine the other books in the suitcase. He looks slightly puzzled.

"These are all library books. In my school you're only allowed to check-out one at a time. Some of these are going to be overdue." Paul stops. "Do you steal?" I nod silently, looking away from him. "Why? You're not poor." He leans close, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

"I might turn some of them back in one day. I haven't decided yet. I know it's bad. I think I just took them to have a secret to keep. Anyway, for some reason, it makes me feel in a better mood sometimes." I say, shrugging. He leans his chin against his fist.

"Are you depressed?" He says seriously, I shrug. "Why?"

"Well, I found this.." I say, pulling a pamphlet out of the pocket of my bag.  _How to deal with the troubled child._ It reads.

"Does that mean you?" Paul asks quietly.

I nod. Paul suddenly laughs, "It's not funny!"

"To me it is, I mean-" I cut him off.

"You really know how to make friends Paul, funny how I'm the only one." I say as I push him off and move to the tent. I close it behind me as Paul stops laughing.

I can feel the tears running as he climbs in seconds later.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. You're not troubled, which is why I laughed. I'm on your side Ash." He says, pulling off his bandana and wipes my eyes for me. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your voice?" He asks, I shake my head. "Good, then tell me Ash, which one is your favorite?" He asks, opening the tent and points to the books.

* * *

**OAK HOUSEHOLD - 5:30 P.M., SATURDAY**

"Ash! Dinner's ready! I'm not calling you twice!" Delia Oak yells through the amplifier. She sets down Gary's plate. "Where's your brother?"

Gary shrugs, "I don't know but he took my record player and my binoculars. He left a note saying he'd return it in ten days."

"What the hell does that mean?" Delia asks, Gary pulls out a note and hands it to his mother. Delia reads over the note, groaning before she moves to the stairs.

"Silas! Where the hell are you?" She says through the amplifier.

"I'm up here! Why are you yelling?" Silas Oak returns from upstairs.

"Does it concern you that your youngest son has just run away?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Come down and read this Silas." Delia groans, just then a knock on the door takes her attention.

Delia goes to open the door to find a Jenny standing there. "Oh thank goodness-"

"Excuse me ma'am, have you happened to see a young man with purple hair wandering around here?" Jenny asks, holding a photo of a dejected boy wearing a scouting outfit.

"No I haven't officer, but please, my son is missing!" Delia cries.

The Jenny nods, "tell me everything you know ma'am."

* * *

"He has a pen pal!" Gary yells, walking into the room, suitcase in hand. He places it down on the table in front of Delia and Silas who sit across from Officer Jenny. "It's very intimate! They planned this together!" Officer Jenny picks up a letter and begins to read. 

"Paul Ward, that's my escaped Scout!" Jenny says, Silas takes out one of the suitcase. 

"Sweet Arceus what am I looking at?" He says,  showing the photo to Delia. 

"He does watercolours, mostly landscapes a few nudes." Gary says quietly. 

"And Ash sat for this?" Silas groans as he puts his head in his hands. 

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Oak, we're going to have to read them to find out where they're going." Jenny said, putting her hands down. 

* * *

  _Dear Ash, I am sorry your brother is so selfish. Maybe he will grow out of it. Sometimes people do things without knowing the reason for-_

**Dear Paul, You are an excellent painter, especially trees and telephone poles. Is the boy in the water supposed to be me? My favorite color is -**

_Dear Ash, I accidentally built a fire while I was sleep-walking. I have no memory of this, but my foster parents think I am lying. Unfortunately, it is -_

**Dear Paul, I am in trouble again because I threw a rock through the window. My mother still has glass in her hair. Also -**

_Dear Ash , I have been trying very hard to make friends, but I feel people do not like my personality. In fact, I can understand why they might -_

**Dear Paul, Now I am getting suspended because I got in a fight with Misty. She says I go berserk. Our principal is against me. Why do -**

_Dear Ash, I know your parents hurt you feelings, but they still love you. That is more important. If they -_

**Dear Paul, I do think you should think of their faces every day, even if it makes you sad. It is too bad they did not leave you more pictures of themselves. Can you -**

_Dear Ash, Here is my plan._

**Dear Paul, My answer is yes.**

_Dear Ash, When?_

**Dear Paul, Where?**

_Dear Ash, walk four hundred yards due north from your house to the dirt path which has not got any name on it. Turn right and follow to the end. I will meet you in the meadow._

* * *

UNKNOWN AREA - CAMPSITE, SINNOH. 8:37 P.M. 

I closed the book when Paul's hand went limp in mine, I had been reading to him for what seemed like hours. I pulled his blanket up more over him and put out the fire before I slid into the sleeping bag next to him. 

"Goodnight." I whispered as I stared up at the stars. 

* * *

**CAMP KAWLIGA - SINNOH, 9:58 P.M.**

"Scout Master's log. First day of search party for Paul Ward. Morale is extremely low, in part, I suppose, because Paul is, unfortunately, the least popular scout in the troop, by a significant margin. I'm worried, and I'm confused. Please, let us find him tomorrow. Please, don't let him fall off a cliff or drown in the goddamn lake or something. A terrible day at Camp Kawliga. Let's hope tomorrow's better. In fact, I'm going to say a prayer." Birch huffed into the recorder.

* * *

DAY TWO- UNKNOWN CAMPSITE, 6:39 A.M. 

ASH- 

We awoke to the birds singing and Pikachu climbing between me and Paul. 

We ate the rest of the fish, fed Elekid and Pikachu and packed up camp once again. 

* * *

DAY TWO - MEADOW, OUTSKIRTS OF CELESTIC TOWN, SINNOH, 9:23 A.M. 

Officer Jenny and Ash's family searched for any signs of the twelve year old boys. 

"Electric type Pokemon food! I think it's a clue." Gary yelled, holding up the empty container. "That's him.." 

Jenny took the can from the thirteen year old, "All right. We know they're together. We know they're within a certain radius of this spot. I'm declaring the case with the county right now. Until help arrives: I'm deputizing the little guy, and the skinny one to come with me in the station wagon. Robert, you drop-in and head up-river with the rest of your troop, then split-up on foot. Delia, call Joy and tell her to circle over this end of the island and fly low." She said, pulling out her walker. 

* * *

ASH - 

I watched them through the binoculars as they pulled off the camouflage that Paul had covered his canoe in last night. 

Paul and I were hidden behind the rocks, "They found the canoe." Paul cursed quietly. 

"Rats! I should've put more pine needles on it. Let's go. We're almost there." Paul said, taking my hand to lead the way. 

We walk along a thin path as Paul adjusts my bags on his back and I pick up Elekid and Pikachu. 

We suddenly stopped and I looked ahead, there stood more scouts, some had shotguns, a blonde one was on a motorcycle, and another held a bat. 

"What do you creeps want?" Paul sneered as he pushed me behind him. The blonde one only shrugs.

"We're looking for you." He says,

"Why?" Paul asks. 

"Because you're a fugitive, Birch said so." He said, "I'm Trip by the way." He says, leaning over as he nods at me. 

"No I'm not. Didn't you get my letter? I'm done, I've resigned." 

"You're still in uniform." Paul pauses and quickly pulls off his uniform hat. 

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. You don't have that authority. We've been deputized. Now are you going to come along peacefully or not?" Trip said, 

"Listen to some reason: I don't like you. You don't like me. Why don't you stupid idiots just let us disappear?" Paul said, 

"It's tempting, but I can't allow it." Trip with said, nodding his head. "You shouldn't be friends with him." He said, leaning over again to talk to me eye to eye.

"Why not?" I asked, _I can be friends with whoever I want!_ "Anyway, he's not my friend."

"Because he's crazy, and well if he isn't your friend, what is he?" 

"Maybe you just don't know him. And he's my boyfriend thanks." I'm getting mad now, how dare they tell me what to think about Paul?

"We know him a lot better than you. He's emotionally disturbed because his family died. Nickleby, tie him up."He motioned to another boy. 

"Do not cross this stick." Paul warned, kicking a stick into place, separating us from the troops.

"You're doomed, Ward." Trip said, and then two things happened. 

One, Trip turned off his bike and made a run for us and the second, Paul dropped both of our bags and tackled Trip. I watched in horror as Trip pinned Paul and began punching him.

I turned to see his friends pushing past me to get rope to tie down Paul. I moved to get my scissors, and suddenly I was pushing Trip off of Paul. 

* * *

I stood on the edge of the ravine staring at the pair of bloody scissors in my hand. I'm shaking.. 

Paul takes the scissors, cleans them with his fingers, and hands them back to me.  

"It was him or us." He says quietly. It had only happened what must have been three minutes ago. The way Trip's skin parted under my scissors felt glorious. All I remember is the way Trip screamed and how great it felt to pull out my scissors and shove them back in. 

I remember screaming as Paul tries to pull me away. His mouth is bleeding, and it only makes me angrier. _"Ash stop!"_  

_"He put his hands on you!" I practically growl. "He has no right to!"_

I look over when Pikachu makes a whining noise. The Growlithe that had been with Trip and the troops lies on his back on the ground with an arrow sticking out between his shoulder blades. Pikachu and Elekid turn the Growlithe over. Me and Paul run over to the wounded dog. Paul crouches down, gently presses the other pokemon away, "They got Growly through the neck." he says sadly. I can feel my breath catch. 

"He needs a doctor!!" I kneel, picking up the small puppy. 

"Ash. Look at me. Growly's not going to make it." Paul says, placing his hand on my shoulder. 

"Don't say that." I say, looking up at him, the puppy pokemon's breathing slowing down in my arms. 

"They're after us. We got to move!" Paul warns. 

"He's dying! We can't just leave him!" I can feel the tears welling as I look down at the puppy. 

"It's too late! He's already gone!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I yell, 

Suddenly I feel something sharp hit me.  I turn to Paul as he puts down his hand.  _He freaking slapped me._

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you're panicking. The first rule in any emergency is you never-" I cut him off as I drop the Growlithe and slap Paul back 

He falls over sideways. I move to stand over him, before I kneel down and force my knee into his crotch and Paul groans in shock. I pick him up by his shoulders and slam him back down onto the hard rock of the ravine. Paul's eyes are filled with fear as I do it again, and again and again. 

 _No one hits me and gets away with it. Not when Gary does so easily!_ _He knows this! He knows I hate being-_ I stop when Paul coughs up blood and I pull away. 

"Don't ever do that again. No one's allowed to slap me."

Paul nods quietly and stands up and dusts himself off. We stare at the now dead Growlithe. 

"You're right. He's dead." I cry, leaning against him. Paul nods and holds me as I cry, but soon we're turning and walking. "I'm so sorry. I lost control!" I sniffed. 

"It's no problem. I know how you feel about getting hit, especially when no one believes you." Paul whispers. "I shouldn't have done it." 

I nod and sniff. "You still love me right?" 

"Of course, why would I ever stop?" 

* * *

**ENTER - TROOP VAN, UNKNOWN AREA, SINNOH. 11:54 A.M.**

Officer Jenny speeds through the beaten path to the nearest hospital. 

"He stabbed Natale in the thigh with lefty scissors!" Nickleby yells into the police speaker. 

"Repeat that please? Over." The voice on the other end sounds confused. 

"Five puncture wounds, lower lumbar and one in the hip, three in the thigh. Make a room up for this kid." Jenny said, slamming down the speaker to apply pressure to Trip's lower stomach. "Damn kid, who did this?" 

Trip groans, "The other one, not Ward, the smaller one!" He huffs out. 

"You're going to be ok kid, thank god he missed an artery.." Jenny says, shaking her head. 

"Where's Growly?" Birch asks, making a head count. 

"Who gives a fuck, that boy stabbed me!" Trip curses beneath Jenny's hands. 

* * *

ENTER - POLICE STATION-  12:22 A.M. 

"What's happening" Delia Oak asks, "Who is that? Oh dear why is he bleeding?" She asks, staring at the young boy who sneers at her. 

"Clear the path Mrs. Oak." Jenny says as a Joy rushes from the waiting ambulance, Delia is just grateful it isn't for her son. 

"Is Ash with you?" Silas asks,  

"No, he's in the forest with Ward!" Nickleby says, "Your son stabbed Natale five times with lefty scissors!" Delia looks bewildered as Silas comes to stand next to her as this young boy yells at her. 

Delia watches as the Jenny jumps into the back of the ambulance with Joy. "Hold it right there! You are not leaving!" She says, holding her hand up. "My son has been abducted by one of the beige lunatics!" 

"Delia, it's very clear, they planned this together!" Birch says, holding his hand up. Delia slaps the man, 

"Why can't you control your scouts?!" She screams, taking the man by his shoulders and begins to shake him. 

"I'm tryin' Mrs!" He says, as he begins to cry as he hides behind the Jenny who steps between them. 

"Obviously not hard enough!" She yells, lunging for the man again as Silas grabs her from behind to hold her.  

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me, Captain Jenny?" They all turn to the new voice, an older man, his face grim despite is calm and strong voice. "As some of you know, I taught Paul for the cartography Accomplishment Patch. He's a smart boy, and he expressed a keen interest in the history of the island's indigenous peoples. In particular, I recall his fascination with the idea of retracing the original path of the old Sinnohian harvest migration." The man hesitates as the ambulance starts up and drives away, a screaming boy in the back. The Jenny stares at him blankly as Silas tries to calm down the fuming Delia enough to listen to the man. "What I'm getting at is this: I think I know where they're going." 

* * *

**_ENTER - WHAT IS TO BE, "SUNRISE KINGDOM" 10: 33 A.M. SINNOH._ **

ASH - 

I watched as Paul piled our stuff on the beach. He wouldn't let me do a thing except turn on the music. I watched as he pulled out a plastic tarp and laid it across the sand and then set the tent on top of it, so there would be no sand beneath us. 

I grabbed his hand and took him to the cliff, where we looked over at each other. I counted down before we jumped off, screaming with glee. 

_We made it!_

* * *

Our clothes hung on the line, I sat by Paul as he sat near an easel, painting the water. Pikachu and Elekid run around in the water, splashing each other. 

"I like it here," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. "But I don't like the name."

"Me neither." Paul says, closing the tin of paints, the one I had sent him for his twelfth birthday.. "Jackson Cove- it has no ring. Let's change it, what should it be?" 

I shook my head, "Let me think." 

* * *

It was halfway through the day, I rubbed sunscreen on Paul's back before he went to swim again. 

I sunbathed on a rock, before I felt water splash me. I sat up and looked down and there was Paul, climbing onto the rock, two small seashells in hand. 

"My older brother used to wear these, one in his left ear, the other one was on his girlfriend's.. I thought we could do the same.." He muttered, looking away. 

I sat up quickly, nodding. "Ok. How are we going to that?" 

"I can put them on fishhook.. are your ears pierced?" Paul asked. I shook my head. 

* * *

I held my breath as he pushed the fishhook through my ear, the pain filling the left side of my head. I pulled up the mirror, the tiny blue seashell hung delicately. "It looks so cool." I said, wiping the blood that ran down my neck. 

"My turn." Paul said, holding up his. 

* * *

After dinner Pikachu tugged on me and pointed to Gary's record player, and I nodded before I sat up and turned it on. I turned to see Paul sit up, I offered my hand. "Come dance with me." Paul blushed but nodded and got up as the music picked up speed. 

The stars shine above us, the moon big and full. I wrap my arms around his neck as we spin in slow circles like they did in the movies I would always watch in movies.. Come to think of it, this is usually when they- 

I blushed bright and moved onto my toes to kiss him. Paul's eyes went wide as he kissed me back before his eyes closed and I closed mine. I pulled away quickly from shock. 

"It feels hard." I stuttered. 

"I'm sorry," Paul said, his voice taking on an embarrassed tone. "You aren't offended are you?" Paul asks quietly. 

"No no, it's fine!" I said quickly. 

"C-can we keep kissing?" Paul asks, looking away. 

"Of course." I nod. 

* * *

"Why do you always use binoculars?" Paul asks as we stare up the stars,

"It helps me see things closer. Even if they're not very far away. I pretend it's my magic power." I say, pointing out a constellation.

"That sounds like poetry. Poems don't always have to rhyme, you know. They're just supposed to be creative." I hand him my binoculars, which he puts on and turns straight to me. "What do you want to be? When you grow up."

"I don't know." I shrug, "I want to go on adventures, I think. Not get stuck in one place. How about you?"

"Go on adventures, too. Not get stuck, too. I guess that sounds almost like I'm just repeating what you just said, but I couldn't think of anything as good as it. On the other hand, maybe we'll get blown up by an atom bomb. You can't predict the exact future." He says. I nod quietly as he hands them back.

"That's true."  

"It's possible I may wet the bed, by the way. Later, I mean." Paul says quickly, "I haven't in awhile,I wish I didn't have to mention it, but just in case. I don't want to make you be offended."

"Of course, I won't." I say. 

"Some people frown on these problems." he says, grabbing my hand. 

"What's that one for? " I ask, pointing a pretty looking patch thing? Paul looks at the brooch. He shakes his head. 

"It's not an accomplishment. I inherited it from my mother. It's actually not meant for a male to wear - but I don't give a damn." I nod.

 **"** Are your foster parents still mad at you? For getting in trouble so much." 

"I don't think so. We're getting to know each other better. I feel like I'm in a family now. Not like yours, but similar to one." He says happily.

"I always wished I was an orphan. Most of my favorite characters are. I think your lives are more special." I say, holding his hand.  

Paul frowns. Tears suddenly well-up in his eyes. He shakes his head. "I love you, but you don't know what you're talking about." he pulls his hand from mine and I look away.

"I love you, too." I say, he leans against me and I lean back. "That one's Celebi's Warp by the way." 

"It's still nothing compared to you." 

* * *

The next morning I wake to Paul pulling me back against him under the sleeping bag. I smile as I turn over to watch him sleep. 

I can hear the birds singing in the morning light. It's like Paul can feel my eyes, because his flutter open and then there's that smile that I love so much. 

"Good morning," I say, Pikachu stirs at the sound of my voice. 

"Morning love." Paul says, kissing me on my cheek. I kiss him back, and that is when we hear the motor. 

Paul gets up and crawls to the front of the tent, pulling it open. I kneel behind him, pulling on his scout shirt. In front of us, stands a crowd of people. 

Among them I see my mom and dad, Gary is on my dad's back as they wade through the water. 

"Ash Markos Oak!" My father yells, putting Gary down, "get out here now!"

I push Paul aside and for a second I can see that he thinks I am leaving. I zip the tent back up quickly and push Paul back deeper in the tent. 

I moved to kiss him, and Paul's hand move to my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck as I pull him down against me. 

I kiss him harder as a shadow falls over the tent and Pikachu and Elekid move to protect us. The tent is ripped up from the ground, and sand pours in through the holes they left in the tarp.

"Put your clothes on, both of you!" My mother says in her stern voice, the one she always uses on me. I look behind her to see Gary, rolling his eyes. My fists ball and I shake my head, wrapping my arms back around Paul. 

My mother huffs and pulls me up by my arms in the way I know will bruise. "Don't let me go!" I whisper to Paul, who looks more scared than anything, but he nods and stands with me as he pulls me back against him. He is in a tug of war with my mother. 

My father throws the tent and wraps his arms around Paul's waist and the combined force from my parents pulls us apart. I scream and kick. _We're supposed to be together!_

My mom shakes me as we head to the other side of the beach. She pulls Paul's scout shirt off of me and throws it on the ground and motions for Gary to bring me a fresh pair of clothes, that he's had balled up in his fists. 

I look over at Paul as she yanks on my clothes, my father is whispering something to Paul, who looks hurt. 

"Strike this camp!" A man yells, he is wide with a beard, he must be Scout Master Birch.. 

* * *

The boat ride is excruciating, Paul is forced to sit with some other boy. I am forced to sit between my parents, my mother stokes my hair and I hate that I cannot pull away to do the same to Paul who looks like he's in pain. 

I have no idea what my father said to him, but if it's enough to make him cry, it's enough to make me angry. 

"How long were you planning to stay there?" Brich asks Paul, who shrugs. 

"I don't know." He says, keeping our cover. 

"You said ten days or less!" My mother says, 

"That was a lie." I say, and Paul whips back, like hearing my voice is the best thing to him, and I know it is, because hearing his does the same to me. 

"Didn't you ever think about what would happen next?" Birch asks.

"Not to my recollection." Paul spits, 

"You're a traitor to our family!" Gary says, poking me in my side and I think of the lefty scizzors, but I shake my head.

"Good! I want to be!" I yell, pushing him onto the deck and move to kick him. I stop when I see Birch pull something out of his pocket and hand it to Paul. I watch him as he shakes his head as he reads it. "What does it say??" 

"My foster parents don't want me.." Paul says. 

"What?! Why not???" 

"I gave them too much aggravation." He whispers, his eyes shining. I stand and move across the boat, 

"Let me read it." I say, holding out my hand, but I am pulled back by Gary as my father pushes past me.

He grabs Paul by the wrist and takes him down into the cabin under the boat. I watch as Paul stumbles down the steps and my dad shuts the door right behind him and locks it before he comes back up. 

"That's child abuse." I say, pushing Gary off of me. 

"Young man, be advised, you two will never see each other again. Those were your last words!" My mother says, pulling me back down into my seat as my father sits down on my other side, pulling a sniffling Gary into his lap. "Do you understand me?" 

I roll my eyes, "I'd be careful if I were you. One of these days somebody's going to be pushed too far, and who knows what they're capable of." 

"Is that a threat?" My mother asked. 

"It's a warning." I said, my mother rubbed her eyes and bit her lip. "Gosh I wish I knew what makes you tick." I said, 

"What?" 

"Please, Ash, stop this. You'll be over all this in the morning after a warm bath." My mother sighed, leaning her head against mine. 

I watch as Birch goes down under the boat and I'm secretly wishing he'll let me with him. 

* * *

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't know your situation. It's not on the register. How'd you lose your parents? I shouldn't ask that. Never mind. I wish we had time for an inspection back there. On the beach. I would've given you a "commendable". That was one of the best-pitched camp-sites I've ever seen. Honestly." Scout Master Birch says, looking down the purple haired youth who's crying, holding an oddly named book to his chest.

"You don't want to be a scout anymore?" Birch's voice slightly breaks as he watches Paul open the book and trace his finger over the scrawled name of 'Ash Markos _Ward_ '. Paul only shakes his head before he snaps the book closed and sniffles. 

* * *

ENTER- CAPTAIN JENNY'S OFFICE, CELESTIC TOWN SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT. 

"Hello, Brock." Jenny said, 

"I have your person-to-person from Veilstone City." 

Jenny nodded and clicked the line on hold. "Hello? This is Captain Jenny." 

"Hello, Captain Jenny. This is Social Services. I'm calling in reference to Paul Weiss, Ward of the country. I understand he is now in your custody." A woman's voice said, 

"That is correct." Jenny said, nodding. 

"What is his condition? Has he suffered any injury or trauma of any kind?" The woman asked. 

"He's OK." Jenny said, watching as Brock sat down next to her. 

"Very good, and how do I get to the boy?" 

"The fastest way from Veilstone would be the train." Jenny says. 

"Well, then I shall be there tomorrow morning, is someone able to provide housing and acceptable nourishment for the boy until that time?" 

"Yes." 

"Very good, I will contact you better the end of the day." The woman said, turning to hang up. 

"Wait a second," Jenny said, looking at the boy through the glass doors. 

"What's going to happen to him?" 

"Normally, we'd try to place him in another foster home. But, according to his case history, a Juvenile Refuge."

Brock looks at Jenny, who is staring at the young boy who's leaning against Scout Master Birch. "What's that? An orphanage?" Brock asks quickly. 

"I'm sorry? Who is speaking?" The woman from Social Services asks.

"Detective Brock Flint Ma'am." 

"Ah, yes. An orphanage. But- the admissions panel requests a psychological evaluation to determine whether or not the boy's a candidate for electroshock therapy." She nods. 

"Excuse me, electroshock therapy? Why would that be necessary?!" She looks up at Brock who shakes his head. "He's not violent." Her voice drops.

"The report describes an assault with scissors." The woman says blankly.

Brock and Jenny look at each other. "That was the other boy!" They both yell into the phone at the same time. 

"Well maybe he needs help too." The woman rolls her eyes. "That's not our job though. Goodbye." She hangs up the phone. 

Jenny and Brock stare at each other in silence. "I have a crazy idea Brock.." she says, watching as one of her deputies take the cuffs off of the boy. 

"I'll do what you want, just tell me. We'll find a way." Brock says, removing her hat to kiss her on her head. 

* * *

ENTER- OAK HOUSEHOLD- DAY THREE, 7:57 P.M.

Gary Oak stirs the honey into the milk that his father had made for him.

Upstairs Delia is kneeling next to the tub, rubbing ivory soap through Ash's hair.

"I know how you're feeling baby." She says,

"I hate you." Ash cuts in, his voice sharp.

"Don't say hate." Delia says, picking up a towel as she begins to wash his back.

"Why not? I mean it." Ash says, it hurt him to say it to the mother he loved.

"You think you mean it," she says, washing behind his ears and his neck. "In this moment. You're trying to hurt me." She sighs, moving to his arms. 

* * *

Ash- 

There's a pause, I don't know what to say because she's already figured me out. "Exactly." I say. "I wanted what you and dad have. I want to go to bed with someone that loves me." I said, looking up at her. She shakes her head quietly. 

"Honey, you don't even know the beginning of it. Sometime I want to wrap my fingers around your father's neck, but then I'd realize that, I would miss him and, you and Gary need him too. But I still love him." She says, sitting back in her heels. "They call what you and, whatever his name was, puppy love. You're still young Ashy, you'll fall back in love when your time comes. And I promise, it will be just as amazing as the first time." I don't look at her as she moves to stand to run more hot water. 

"I found that book." I say, she stills. "Paul laughed at me when I showed it to him, he said I wasn't troubled, he didn't understand why you even had the book." I said, pulling my knees up and put my head in it, I winced as soap ran into my eyes. 

"Oh," My mother says, I feel her wash the soap out of my hair. "Ash, I wanted to understand you. Why is everything so hard with you? It's like, you thrive on being bad!" 

Before I know it I am crying. "I want attention too. I'm not Gary, I'm not a prodigy with Pokemon like him! You didn't even notice I had a penpal, you didn't notice I was gone. _But he did. He loves me."_  

"No honey, he do-" She cuts off, "I'm sorry. We thought you were happy, you've never needed us. Why you went to search or it somewhere else, there is no lack of love for you in this house. I love you so much it hurts." Her voice is strained and I can tell she wants to cry. 

"We're in love!" I say, "His name is Paul, and we're in love!" I can see Gary standing in the doorway through the blur of the tears. He slides down the door frame. He's heard everything. _"We just want to be together."_ I say. _"What's so wrong about that?"_

"Oh my god." My mother says, shaking her head as she puts her arms around me. "How are we going to get that fishhook out?" 

* * *

 ENTER- BROCK AND JENNY FLINT'S HOUSE. 9:58, P.M. 

"I'll admit, we knew we'd get in trouble. That part's true. We knew people would be worried and we still did it. we still ran away, anyway- but something also happened which we didn't do on purpose. When we first met each other, something happened to us." Paul said, Brock and Jenny sat across from him as they set a plate down in front of him. 

"Eat up." Jenny said, before she got up to grab a beer. 

"I agree with you." Brock says, nodding. "That's eloquent. I can't argue against anything you're saying- but I don't have to, you're twelve years old." He finished, nodding to himself. 

"We met when we were ten." Jenny said, hitting Brock lightly on the back of the neck. "We've lasted this long. Albeit sometimes I want to kill you-" She grinned as Brock put his head down. 

"Look, let's face it. You're a very smart boy, but even smart kids stick their fingers in electrical sockets. It takes time to figure things out." He said, looking over at Jenny who took a swig and nodded as she sat down next to the boy, pushing his hair out of his face as he ate. "It's been proven by history; all mankind makes mistakes. It's our job to try to protect you from the dangerous ones- if we can." He said. 

Paul nodded quietly, leaning into the soft hand running through his hair. "Want a slug?" Jenny offered when Paul tensed. 

He shook his head. "What's the rush kiddo? You've got your whole life in front of yourself. Ahead of you, I mean." Brock asked, filling Paul's cup with more cola. 

"Maybe so, but either way, you two are married." Brock and Jenny nodded. 

"What does that have to do with it?" Jenny asked. 

"So am I." Paul said, "Well, at least I plan on it." 

"With Ash?" Paul nodded. Jenny smiled. 

"You want some more? I always end up making more food than we need. It's yours if you want it." Again Paul nodded and she got up to fix him another serving. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, well, that's what you're supposed to say anyway." Brock said, watching as Paul drank the cola greedily, and he realized that it was for a reason he couldn't really begin to fully process. 

"Thank you." Paul said quietly as Jenny set the plate back down. 

"Not to rip open a scab- what happened?" Jenny asked. 

Paul sat there for a second. "A drunk truck driver crashed into us, it was me, my parents and my older brother and his girlfriend. We went straight off the bridge. I don't know how I got out, all I know is I was all alone after." 

"Good grief." Jenny said, taking Paul's fork to set it down before she pulled Paul into her.

* * *

**CAMP KAWLIGA - SINNOH - 10:00 P.M.**

"I heard he's going to reform school." 

"I heard they're going to take out a piece of his brain and send him to an insane asylum." 

"I like his friend." 

"He was too scuffy-" 

"Supposedly they got to third base." 

"That's not what I hear-" 

"Damn us!" Nickleby slams his fist down against the table they all sit at. "This troop has been very shabby to Field Scout Paul Ward. In fact, we've been a bunch of jerks. Why's he so unpopular? I'll admit, supposedly he's emotionally disturbed- but he's also a disadvantaged orphan." Nickleby looked around at all the other scouts. "He's a fellow Khaki Scout, and he needs our help. Are we man enough to give that? So part of his brain doesn't get removed out of him. They were prepared to die for each other out there. Let's do the same."

The other scouts look at Nickleby and nod. "What do you need?"

Nickleby stops to think for a second. "For starters? Three yards of chicken wire, some ripped-up newspapers, and a bucket of wheatpaste."

* * *

ENTER - BROCK AND JENNY FLINT'S HOUSE, DAY FOUR 12:23 A.M.

Brock leans against the door jamb as Jenny kneels next to the bed they had let Paul use.

She runs her hands through his hair as he sleeps. "You know," she sighs as she stands and makes her way to the door. " I admire them, you know? There's a purity to it. I only feel bad because they both seem like such unhappy, lonely, miserable people- at least, until they found each other. It's romantic. Definitely a Romeo and Juliet story of our time."

Brock nods quietly, "So. How are we going to do this?"

Jenny shrugs, "Do you want to though?"

"Yes, actually. I do."

* * *

ENTER - OAK HOUSEHOLD, DAY FOUR, 12:10 A.M. 

Ash had been awake for the past five hours, staring out into the night from the rooftop. He heard a low whistle and looked down to see the scouts, he sat up immediately and leaned over the edge. 

"Leave me alone! haven't you guys done enough?" 

"We're here to help you! We want to get you back together with Paul!!" Nickleby said. 

At the mention of Paul's name, Ash sat up and nodded before he ducked back into the room and began dressing as Nickleby climbed in sometime after him. 

"What's that?" Ash asked, looking at what Nickleby had brought with him. 

"It's a paper mache doll, I'm gonna put it in your bed and hook it to the door in case your parents come in and check on you!" He said, stuffing it in Ash's bed and pulled the covers up as Ash pulled on his hiking boots. 

"That's so smart! I should have probably done that.." Ash murmured as Nickleby tied the piece of string to the door. 

"No time for talking! Let's go!" 

"But I have to get Pikachu!" Ash said, opening his door quietly. "Come on, we'll sneak out the back door!" 

Nickleby followed him around the house as Ash got Pikachu and his pokeball and snuck down the stairs. 

* * *

ENTER - BROCK AND JENNY FLINT'S HOUSE, DAY FOUR, 12:47 A.M. 

Paul sat up as a sharp crack echoed on the window. He sat up in bed and looked out to see Nickleby and the four other troops standing outside. 

Paul groaned and sat up and unlocked the window quietly. "Go away." He whispered. 

"Listen to me!" Nickleby said, sticking his hand through the opening in the window. "We're here for friendship. We're breaking you out." 

Paul groaned and laid back down. "No, thanks."

"Yes thanks, this is a rescue mission!"

"It's useless, not without Ash." Paul laid back down and closed his eyes until a hand grabbed him by his sleeve. 

"I'm right here." Ash said, Paul sat up quickly. 

"How'd you get here??" He asked, kissing Ash on the cheek as his hand came up to cup Ash's face. 

"They put a dummy in my bed and we snuck out the back door." Ash said. "Now come on." 

* * *

In the next room, Jenny and Brock sleep peacefully. 

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Paul asks, his hand intertwined with Ash's. 

"Fort Lebanon. It's a little South from here.. My cousin Cilan runs the Supply and Resources outpost for the Jubilee. He's a Falcon Scout, Legionnaire. Cousin Cilan'll know what to do." Nickleby said looking back at Ash and Paul.

"Can we trust him?" Paul asked.

"Normally, I'd say no." Nickleby said, shaking his head. "We'll take the bus. It should be here soon."

Paul's hand tightened around Ash's as Pikachu climbed out of his backpack, holding the music player. "Did you leave another note for Gary?"

"Not this time. He can't keep his trap shut. Besides, I'll probably never see him again." Ash said as the bus pulled up.

"That's true." Paul nodded as they got on, the scouts waiting for them to get on first.

The bus pulls away and it's quiet, the nighttime has made it undesirable to take the bus. There are only eight people on it, the driver and seven pre-teens.

"Hey Ash-" Paul looks over.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help pass the time? I.. I still had this.." Paul says, pulling out The Girl From Jupiter from his backpack.

"Of course!" He says, opening the book as Paul laid his head down in his lap. _"but I'm not going," said Barnaby Jack. "I'm running away tonight for good, and this time I won't get caught." Annabelle whispered, "I'm coming with you." Her yellow hair, now brown at the roots, caught up in the wind and danced. Barnaby Jack took Annabelle's hand and pressed something into it the size of a jellybean. "Hide this in your socks, and be ready at midnight."_

Ash looked down at Paul who had his eyes closed and stopped, "I'm listening." He nodded and looked around the other boys. 

"Yeah keep going, please, this is interesting." 

Ash nodded,  _"He jumped out of the window and landed in the fresh fallen snow."_

* * *

ENTER - CAMP KAWLIGA, DAY FOUR, 8:30 A.M.

Scout Master Birch huffs as he sits down and reads his morning paper, the lack of quiet chatter tells him to put down the newspaper. But Robert Birch understands, it has been a long last couple days for his troops.

He'll let them sleep in, _just this once._  

* * *

It isn't until two hours later, and none of his troops are up and ready for the day, that Robert Birch is startled. He puts out his cigar and gets up.

He walks amongst the tents, opening each one to find them empty. Until he comes to Wa- _Weiss'_ , hoping they'll all be in there, laying together in solidarity for the loss of a fellow scout.

He holds his breath as he unzips the bag, nothing, except one note.

"Dear Scout Master Birch. We're on a rescue mission, they're not going to take out his brain! We'll be back in two days! - Nickleby and Troops."

Robert Birch stared at the paper for a second before he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

Robert Birch then walked out of the tent, zipped it back up and walked towards his own. He pulled out his phone. 

* * *

ENTER - FORT LEBANON, DAY FOUR, COMMANDER ROWAN'S TENT.

"What the hell do you mean you've lost your whole troop?" A young man asks as he answers the phone for James Rowan as he washes his face.

"Well I'll be damned, who is this bimbo?"

"Scout Master Birch sir," Robert's voice comes through shaky and ashamed.

Rowan sighs, "Come on down old man, we're going to send out search parties.." Then he hangs up on the man. 

* * *

On the other side of the camp, Ash and Paul sit behind the fences while they watch Nickleby heads to see his cousin.

Ash and Paul and the troops stand when a tall man comes and stands in front of them. "This them?" He man asks. Nickleby nods.

"Field Mate Paul Wa-Weiss, Troop 55, resigned." Paul says.

Cilan winces, "this kid is hot! Too hot, what's in the can?" He turns to Nickleby.

"Seventy-six dollars- mostly in quarters."

"Give it to me." Cilan holds out his hands.

"Good. I'm gonna take you two to my brothers, they'll take care of you two." Cilan says, looking off into the distance.

"Thank you sir!" Ash says as they all begin walking.

"By the way, where's the chapel tent?" Paul asks, looking over at Ash.

"Back there, but Padre's back home with the mumps." Cilan says, jabbing his hand backwards. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to bring my husband." Paul says, Ash blushes and looks at him as Paul clasps his hands with Ash's.

Cilan stops and squints at Ash, then Paul.

"But we're not married yet." Ash says.

"You his dude?" Ash nods.

"Technically, I'm a civil-law scrivener. I'm authorized to declare births, deaths, and marriages. You're kind of young. You got a license?" Cilan asks. Both Ash and Paul shake their heads as they stare at each other. " I can't offer you a legally binding union. It won't hold up in the state, the county, or, frankly, any courtroom in the world due to your age, lack of a license, and failure to get parental consent -- but the ritual does carry a very important moral weight within yourselves. You can't enter into this lightly. Do you love each other?"

Ash and Paul nod quickly, Ash moves back his hair to show Cilan the piercing and Paul does the same.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Cilan asks, moving to touch the tiny seashells, Ash and Paul nod again. Cilan sighs. " Let me rephrase it-"

"We're in a hurry." Ash cuts in.

Cilan stands back, looking hurt. "I don't like the snappy attitude. This is the most important decision you've made in your lives. Now go over by that trampoline and talk it through before you give me another quick answer." He says, pointing to the trampoline. Paul leads Ash there by his hand while the rest of the troop waits.

"I guess we better try to pretend we're struggling over our decision for a minute before we go back over there and tell him-" Paul smiles.

"Maybe he's right. It could be a mistake." Ash says quickly. Paul moves back like he's been slapped.

"What? Why? How?"

"Being married. Sometimes it seems sad to me. It might be better to just go steady permanently." Ash says, stepping forward.

"I don't know what to say." Paul says, tears brim in his eyes.

"I love you Paul I just-"

Back on the other side Cilan and the troops watch. "I guess they're probably just trying to pretend they're struggling over their decision, but at least-" Cilan cuts off as he watches as Ash wraps his hands around Paul's neck and begins throttling him. "Woah!"

Ash lets go of Paul and Paul grabs his hand as they walk back over. There are tears running down Ash's cheeks. "We're sure. We're in love." Paul nods firmly as he pulls out a handkerchief and wipes Ash's face.

"Ok, Let's do a blood test." Cilan says as he leads the way to the chapel.

* * *

"- which we hereby consecrate on this day, the fifth of October, 2012" Cilan said, "That's the end of the short-form. Do any of the witnesses have objections or remarks? Usually, they don't." Cilan finishes. Ash and Paul kiss quickly, grinning at each other. Pikachu and Elekid throw flowers on them as they giggle.

Nickleby raises his hand, Cilan points at him, "Can we loan them the nickels? I'm worried about their future."

"That's my fee." Cilan says.

"What's going to happen to them?" O'Connell asks,

"Nobody knows." Jackson says. 

"Let's take a vote." Gerard.

"All in favor-"

"That's my fee!" Cilan says as the boys all raise their hands. "You're just like your brothers. OK, give them the tennis ball can." He says, handing the can to Nickleby who unzips Ash's backpack and puts it in.

"Sign here- and initial here and here." Cilan points to the paper, Ash signs first, then hands the pen to Paul. Paul crosses out the _Ward_ at the end of Ash's last name and signs in **_Weiss_**. "Take the carbon. Leave the Bible. Let's go." Cilan says.

They leave the chapel hand in hand, Pikachu and Elekid in each arm.

Paul, Ash, Nickleby, and the rest of the troop wait at the end of a driveway. Cousin Cilan pulls up in an old pickup truck. Paul smiles sadly at the other troop. He and O'Connell do the secret handshake. The others quickly join in. Ash blows them a kiss. Everyone looks choked up.

"Where they going again?" Vanchure asks as Paul helps Ash into the truck and them closes the door behind them. They sit in the back and wave goodbye with Pikachu and Elekid between them.

"To live with Cilan's other brothers, my cousins Cress and Chili." Nickleby says.

"I wish them well." O'Connell says.

"Me, too. Me, too." Gerard says, wiping his eyes.

Nickleby sighs. He turns and starts up the driveway, "We did good this morning troops." The others follow him. Vanchure hesitates. He points.

"I think they're coming back." He says as they pull up and Paul jumps off, Ash leans out of the truck, watching anxiously.

"Be quick, Paul!" Cilan yells,

"What happened?" Nickleby asks as Paul starts running.

"He left his binoculars on a hook in the chapel tent."

"Just leave them." Nickleby shrugs.

Paul sprints up the driveway, he yells back over his shoulder, "We can't. It's his magic power!" 

* * *

Trip Natale stands in front of the chapel, binoculars hung around his neck. Paul skids to a stop, wondering what to say.

"You killed your growlithe by the way." He stutters as he stares at Trip's neck.

Trip shrugs, "Growly? Well, I guess it couldn't be helped."

Paul stops, "why do you consider me your enemy?"

Trip rolls his eyes, "Because your boyfriend stabbed me five times with lefty scizzors!"

"He's my husband now. And I mean before that! What did I do wrong? Why don't you like me?"

Trip nods, "Congratulations. And why should I? Nobody else does. No wonder he's with you, you're both crazy!" Trip sneers.

And Paul's heart jumps, before he runs up to Trip and grabs the binoculars before forcing Trip down into the ground. Picking him up and slamming him back down as he shoves one of his fingers in one of Trip's stab wounds as Trip screams. "Don't talk about him like you know him!" He says, getting up to run as other troops come to see what's going on.

They chase Paul as the alarm is sounded. "The fugitive!" They all yell.

They chase him to the clearing. 

* * *

Back in the truck the siren makes Ash want to scream. He gets out and begins running along with the other troops. He stops, watching as the other troops back Paul into a tree.

He looks down at Pikachu and Elekid, who both nod as Elekid begins winding his arms. "Thunderbolt!" Ash yells and everyone turns to them, Paul takes the chance to run away. -Only to be shocked along with the rest of the troop from Lebanon.

"I'm ok!" He yells, getting up, stuttering a bit but grabs Ash's hand and runs.

* * *

Commander Rowan stands next to Birch while on the phone with an angry and desperate sounding Jenny. "Yes ma'am, we've located the missing troops.They just fled camp. We're in pursuit. They're accompanied by a twelve year old boy in knee-socks and combat boots." 

"Stand by, Commander Rowan." Jenny spins around in her chair and flips a switch on a two-way radio. "Brock, tell Social Services that Paul's been spotted at Fort Lebanon."

"Roger that. Will comply." Jenny sets sets down the microphone.

"Becky, notify the Oak's. Ash's there." Becky nods. Jenny turns to Scout Master Birch. "Why can't you control your troops?!" 

Birch looks at a loss. 

* * *

ENTER - OAK HOUSEHOLD, DAY FOUR, 9:45 A.M. 

"Are you kidding me?? We just thought he wanted- Thank you detective. Delia!" Silas yells as he slams down the phone. "Put on your shoes! Ash is gone! Officer Jenny says he's at Fort Lebanon!" 

"GOd- that boy is in so much-" Delia stomps down the stairs and grabs her boots while Gary runs to pull his on. 

* * *

ENTER - FOREST OUTSIDE OF FORT LEBANON. 

Paul, Ash, Nickleby, and the rest of the troop scramble through the woods as fast as they can. There are flashes of lightning and pounding thunder. Ash trips on a root, and Paul pulls him to his feet. Paul trips on a rock, and Ash pulls him to his feet.

"The church!" Paul yells, seeing the church up ahead, grabbing Ash's hand as they run. 

* * *

"This storm is getting too heavy, we have to take the troops to St. Jackson's!" Rowan said, looking up at the sky. "It's not safe, let's just hope those kids are safe."

They hurry into the buses and head straight for the church.

While in the church all of the locals are there, Delia and Silas Oak have taken down there too after almost getting struck by lightning.

Troop 55, Cilan and Ash sneak into the balcony and watch everyone clamor down in the congregation hold.

* * *

Down in the congregation Commander Rowan yells at Birch, and rips off his Scout Master patch, stripping him of his position.

Cynthia, the woman from Social Services taps her foot impatiently. "Where's the boy?" She asks, grabbing a hold of Jenny's sleeve as Jenny passes out water bottles to the people in the church.

Jenny hesitates, "We don't know yet.."

"That's not acceptable!"

"What do you want me to say lady?" Jenny asks, irritated as she pulls her arm away from Cynthia.

"You're Captain Jenny aren't you?" The woman asks again, grabbing her by her collar. 

"Woah woah-" Brock cuts in, 

"Indeed I am." Officer Jenny snaps. 

"I'm Social Services. I remanded the boy to your personal custody. You're responsible for his safety. I'm told he was just struck by lightning!" She says, throwing her hands in the air. 

Jenny looks over at Scout Master Birch and the Commander as they all file in. "This is the first I've heard of it!" 

"It's true, unfortunately." Robert Birch hangs his head in shame as he walks over to stand by Jenny.

"You're the one who let the boy go I presume?" Cynthia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't exactly-" Cynthia holds her hand up.

"You two are the most appallingly incompetent custodial guardians Social Services has ever had the misfortune to encounter in a twenty-seven year career!" Cynthia says, holding her head in her hands. 

"Now wait just a minute, We had Paul under our care last night, he snuck out while we were sleeping. We thought-" Brock interjected, trying to stand up for his wife- no one was going to call her that _ever!_

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Cynthia asked bitterly as she ignored Brock. 

Jenny looks up at Brock for a second, then at Cynthia. "You can't do this- they'll eat him alive in there!" Cynthia gave an odd look to Jenny before she seemed to understand. 

"Where?" 

"Juvenile Refuge! It sounds like a jail! That boy doesn't deserve it!" 

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Just find the boy- and deliver him," She points to herself and says in a slow voice as if Jenny needed extra help understanding. "To Social Services, and we'll handle him. Nothing else is in your power now Officer." 

Standing off to the side Delia and Silas Oak watched the exchange between the woman and Officer Jenny and the detective. "Um, excuse me?" Delia said, raising her voice slightly. "But my son is gone too, so could we get back to searching?" 

"Who are you?" Cynthia asks, her face holding a tight smile. 

"Delia and Silas Oak ma'am, the parents of Ash Oak. Their son is the one who ran off with Weiss last time." Officer Jenny says flatly. 

"The stabber?" Cynthia asks. 

"I object to that! My son was attacked!" Silas said, crossing his arms. 

"We don't have time for this!" Delia groaned, pulling on her husband's hand. 

"No one is going anywhere! There is a serious storm outside and he's not getting shock therapy!" Brock yells, the church is quiet. 

"That's it! I'm citing you for gross misconduct! You are hereby summoned to appear before the board of-" Cynthia said, pulling out a notepad.

"I'm writing you up back! Be notified that you stand accused of the mistreatment and-" Jenny cut in, pulling out her own book.

"What are you talking about???" Cynthia yelled, throwing down her pen. 

"I won't let you do it!" Jenny yelled, just about ready to jump the woman. 

"Shut up and look!" Trip yelled, pointing up at the balcony where Ash and Paul stood. 

* * *

Ash and Paul look at each other hurriedly as the lights go out, their hands twine together as Delia and Silas begin yelling Ash's name.

"Go!" Nickleby yells, pushing them out of the back door. 

"Thank you." Paul says, before he turns to the door and ducks in. 

The lights come back on as Nickleby and Cilan cover the doors and Vanchure move to the bottom of the stairs as Paul and Ash rush down the other side. "They're gone!" Jenny yells, turning to Brock. 

"O'Connell! Nickleby!! Where did they go??" Robert Birch yells, O'Connell and Nickleby look at each other and look back down to their old Scout Master. But it's too late, the creaks from the attic and sounds of banging clings down to them.

Jenny and Brock nod and begin to run towards the stairs, but Vanchure is not budging. Jenny pushes past him and runs up the stairs while Brock begins talking with Cynthia. 

* * *

"Stop!" Jenny yells as she pulls herself through the attic opening just in time to see Ash step out of the window, rain beating down against him. "Stay there!" 

Jenny pulls herself into the attic and Paul's eyes widen and he too ducks out of the window. Jenny groans and looks around, grabbing a piece of rope from a hook.

"Where you going? What are you doing? Come down!" Jenny yelled over the howls of the wind. She watched as Ash and Paul stumbled over to the steeple. "Social Services? Do you read me? Over!" Jenny rubs her eyes. She knots one end of the rope around her waist and ties the other to a pipe at the foot of the gutter. She pulls the rope tight, presses her foot on the wall, and gets ready to start climbing- then stops suddenly. She hesitates. She pulls the walkie-talkie off her belt and yells into it.

Paul and I stand at the top of the steeple with our backs against a painted cross. I look over the edge, the church has become a swimming pool, the cemetery is under water, and the circling streets are fast rivers. 

I turn to him, and I feel so calm.. "We might have to swim for it." I say, he gulps. 

"How deep is it? I didn't bring my life jacket." He asks, his voice shaky as he winds our fingers together. He turns back when he sees Officer Jenny climb onto the roof. 

"I don't know, but if it's too shallow, we'll break our necks, anyway." I said, his eyes widen. There's a flash and the thunder shakes us. "Hang onto me."

* * *

"Application denied! I'm sorry! Over!" Cynthia says, Jenny slams down the button, angry. 

"Counsellors? What's the legal perspective? Over!" Jenny yells into the walker. 

"In this state? I would litigate with extreme confidence." Silas Oak says, talking the walker.

"I concur." Delia agrees. "Open with article fifteen of the Codes of Civic Jurisdiction." She looks over at Brock, who looks terrified.

"No party, under any circumstance, shall be denied due and proper consideration.." Silas says, Cynthia's eyes widen and she grits her teeth. 

* * *

"On three again." I say, looking at him, Paul nods. I begin counting. 

"Wait. Just in case this is a suicide, or they capture us, and we never see each other again anymore- thank you for marrying me. I'm glad I got to know you, Ash." He says, my heart pounds in ny chest. 

I lean up to kiss him one last time. I jumped a little as I felt a zap go through me. "I think you've still got lightning in you." I laugh, Paul only cracks a smile as we turn back to the rushing water. 

"Let's jump." Paul says, squeezing my hand. 

"No!" We turn quickly to see Officer Jenny, shaking as she holds onto the side of the steeple.

"Goddammit! Tell him! Over!" Jenny yells into the walkie-talkie. 

I look over at Paul as a voice comes through the speaker. "Captain Jenny and Detective Brock are offering to assume the responsibility of foster parenthood!" The voice says. 

"We want you to live with us! We want to adopt you!" Jenny says and Paul's looks back at me. 

"Is this acceptable to you, Mr. Weiss?" The voice asks. 

"What do you think, pal?" Jenny asks. Tears stream down Paul's cheeks as he looks back at me. I nod. Paul nods and takes Jenny's hands. 

"We're coming down! Over and out." Jenny says finally as she takes his hand and leads us down the steeple.

* * *

Inside the church my mother rushes towards me with a towel but I push Paul into it first. But luckily, my father has a backup and wraps me up quickly. I hug him back before I pull out of his arms and take Paul's hand. 

He looks at me as I motion to Officer Jenny and Brock who stands next to the lady with Social Services, Jenny is also wrapped in a towel.. 

"Come on." I whisper, my mom lets him go as we walk towards Jenny, who's slipping off her heels, opening her arms as she cries. 

I let him go when she wraps him in her arms. "I know what you've been through. I'm not letting it happen again." I watch as Paul slumps into her and begins crying.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER- CAMP KAWLIGA, SINNOH. 

Scout Master Birch sits in his tent, newly reinstated as O'Connell runs into the tent. 

"We've got a new guy!!" O'Connell says. 

"What's his rank?" Birch asks, standing. O'Connell only shrugs. "A tailow scout! Great!" He says, grabbing a new scarf, ready to present to the new boy.

* * *

OAK HOUSEHOLD, CELESTIC TOWN, SINNOH. 

In a big room, Ash sits on a colored rug, sitting in the lap of an Electivire with Pikachu in his lap, smiling as he rubs his fingers through Pikachu's fur. 

"And done!" Paul whispers, putting down his paints. Ash gets up and moves to the seat next to Paul. 

"It looks great!!" He says, "thank you Paul!!" Ash wrapps his arms around Paul and kisses him on his cheek. 

"Dinner's ready!!" Delia yells upstairs, and Paul's head snaps up. 

"Come on Electivire!" Paul says, calling him back into his Pokeball. 

"Don't make us ask twice!!" Silas yells from downstairs. 

Ash opens the window as Paul packs his backpack back up. 

"See you tomorrow!" Paul whispers, kissing Ash before he slips through the opening. "I love you."

"Don't keep me waiting." Ash whispers back as he watches Paul climb down the tree and run to where Brock waits against a car. "I love you too."

Ash watches as Paul and Brock drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> Names of Scouts.
> 
> Tierno Vanchure
> 
> Cameron O'Connell
> 
> Ritch Jackson
> 
> Nickleby is Nickleby..


End file.
